


【翻譯】機會與策略 Chance and Strategy

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Pre-Slash, Strip Poker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 13:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10663545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 伊格西輸掉脫衣撲克。但他真的輸了嗎？





	【翻譯】機會與策略 Chance and Strategy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chance and Strategy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10632468) by [EggMuffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggMuffin/pseuds/EggMuffin). 



> [靈感來源](https://68.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m7200wA7RM1qh8obpo1_1280.jpg)

伊格西會打撲克牌。他不是專業，但他能應付簡單的梭哈。他知道金士曼裡的每個人的牌齡都長過自己的年紀，大概－蘿西除外－但當哈利邀請他加入時，他認為那會很好玩的，也能得到一些不錯的練習機會。

直到帕西佛一臉純良地提議，「脫衣撲克？」沒差啦。

 

——

 

他們由六件衣物開場。伊格西只需要拿掉領帶，帕西佛與哈利脫掉外套與領帶，留下襯衫與馬甲背心，就連蘿西都必須先脫掉西裝外套。只有梅林宣稱他本來就只穿著六項衣物。

「毛衣、領帶、襯衫、長褲、襪子、鞋子－這是六樣沒錯，但我們不是說好了內褲也算一樣嗎？」伊格西問，熱切地盡他所能追求遊戲公平。

梅林冷冷地看著他。「誰說我有穿了，小子？」

 

——

 

第一輪後伊格西輸掉了他的外套。他完全有預期自己會輸掉它，但他本來抱持著某程度的希望蘿西不會比他擅長的那麼多。不幸的是，她該死的厲害。

「怪我的帕西舅舅吧，」伊格西抱怨時她說。帕西佛只是露出無辜的微笑，道貌岸然的傢伙。

_永遠都是沈默的那個(最不能小看)_ ，伊格西邊想邊把自己的外套掛到椅子上。下一輪他能扳回一城的，他知道他可以。

 

——

 

他失敗了，失去了他的鞋子，哈利在第二輪裡徹底摧毀他的手牌。

「新規則：玩家們投票決定輸家要脫掉哪件衣服。」

伊格西不可置信地瞪向梅林。「操你說啥老兄？」

「+1，」蘿西說。

帕西佛沉吟著表達同意。

「他媽的真不敢相信(Un-fucking-believable)。我懂了。你們就只是想剝光我好能盯著我小巧可愛的屁股瞧，混帳。」伊格西試著擺出平時的自信氣勢，但他如果要說那主意沒讓他的領口下發微微發熱就是騙人的。

「如果我們就是呢？」哈利漫不經心地問，從裝著威士忌的酒杯上方看向伊格西。

_噢，操_ 。伊格西覺得自己就像哈利的其中一隻蝴蝶，被釘在玻璃下方檢閱。「你是嗎？」

翹起嘴角，哈利沒有回答。伊格西望著他喝了一口威士忌後把杯子放下。「下一輪。說定了，梅林你加入嗎？我加入，第三輪賭我的背心。你也一樣是嗎，帕西佛？」

「這一輪我會贏的，等著吧，」伊格西說，以挑戰的眼神看著他的對手們，沒有人露出半點退意。

「我確定你可以的，小子。」

 

——

 

「所以，我們年輕的伊格西應該失去他的衣服還是褲子？」

「又或許我的襪子，你們這些變態傢伙，」伊格西提議。

「衣服，」蘿西開口，伊格西瞪向她，試圖表達出他是多麽的感到背叛。「如果你想要好好瞧一瞧我的二頭肌，你只要開口就行，小蘿。」

「是啊，但用撲克牌擊敗你有趣的多了。」

「叛徒。」

「你聽見她說的了。脫掉，伊格西，」帕西佛開口。

伊格西從來對為了別人脫掉自己衣服沒有什麼意見，但這是他的同事們－更別提哈利與梅林，高高在他之上的兩人。他很確定這在道德上非常不對，在別的地方完全能構成職場性騷擾了，但如果他在金士曼有學到什麼，那就是這裡的所有人都是些道德敗壞的傢伙（包括伊格西自己，要他老實說的話）。他有九成把握他們跟他一樣被挑起慾望，因為半裸坐在你（幾乎）服儀完整的同事當中是那麼引人垂涎的下流，而當中每一個又剛好都辣翻天。

這情況令他感到緊張，是的，但同時也令他性奮，如果伊格西接下來沒能贏得他最新的養眼尤物地位的話那真是操他的不可能了。

他確保自己在開口時直直望進帕西佛眼底，「Yes, Sir.」

 

——

 

下一輪是他的褲子。

「我賭你們會把襪子留到最後，你們真的變態，」在伊格西重新做回位子上時他說，身上除了襪子與內褲沒有其他東西了。

 

——

 

「那麼，把它脫掉吧。」

「我猜你不是在說我的襪子。」

「不，伊格西，我不是在說你的襪子。」

於是伊格西照做了。他站起身，讓內褲落到地上，走到一旁站在自己的襪子－以及吊帶上，因為他現在穿襪子都會配吊帶，就像一名真正的紳士。他將他的椅子轉了半圈後跨坐上去，如此一來椅背就能遮住他的勃起，雖然他知道桌邊的所有人早都已經看到了，但他發現自己不怎麼介意。除了那讓因緊張而生起的慾望變得更加強烈。

他從梅林的威士忌偷了一口，他自己的杯子老早就已經見底。「我猜你們這些變態現在想要完成這項工作把我清空了，是吧？」 

「操它的，」哈利開口，往後推開他的椅子，分開雙腿發出明顯的邀請。「過來，孩子。」

 

 


End file.
